Our Love - KaiHun
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin yang berusaha memperjuangkan hubungannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Sehun yang memaksanya untuk menikah degan Luhan - Kaihun Hanhun - Remake blog FF Mama Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Baca AN di bawah ya ibu-ibu...

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan, Lu Han**

 **KaiHun, HanHun**

 **Gender switch, Sad romace**

 **Author : Mama Sehun**

 **.:: Our Love ::.**

Keheningan terjadi saat makan malam sedang berlangsung, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok, garpu dan juga piring. Di keluarga ini memang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai tata tertib dan kedisiplinan. Sehun, anak bungsu di keluarganya itu dikenal sangat penurut, namun belakangan dia sering membantah kedua orang tuanya karena suatu hal.

Suatu hal yang tidak bias ia tinggalkan.

"Sehun, kamu masih ingat sama Luhan?" Sang ayah kini memulai pembicaraan setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Gadis cantik berusia 22 tahun itu melirik ayahnya sebentar kemudian terdiam sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Anak temannya Papa yang orang Cina itu?" Ucap Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Iya, Dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London dan akan kembali ke Korea untuk bekerja sama di perusahaan Papa" Kini sang Mama yang terlihat antusias membahas topik tentang Luhan, anak teman dekat sekaligus tetangganya

"Oh..." Jawab Sehun dengan singkat.

Kedua orang tua Sehun menatap satu sama lain ketika mereka sadar dengan raut wajah Sehun yang malah biasa saja, tidak ada reaksi senang atau bagaimana, padahal setahu mereka dulu Sehun begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

Papanya Sehun kemudian memberi kode pada istrinya untuk menyurunya bicara lagi.

"Papa sama Mama berniat untuk mendekatkan kamu dengan Luhan, sayang" Ujar sang Mama dengan sedikit wajahnya didekatkan ke Sehun, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap ibunya.

Mendekatkan?

Mendekatkan seperti apa yang Mamanya maksud.

"Menjodohkan, maksudnya" Papanya menimpali seolah membaca pikiran Sehun

"Ukh!"

Sehun langsung menjauhkan gelasnya ketika rasa panas dan sangkit menyerang tenggorokannya. Ia tersedak saat minum, lebih tepatnya ketika Papanya selesai berbicara.

Tidak hanya Sehun yang kaget mendengarnya, seseorang yang tak lain adalah kaka perempuan Sehunpun ikut terkejut, bahkan ia seperti menaruh tatapan cemas pada Sehun. Ia tahu, adiknya pasti akan membantah hal ini.

"Tapi Ma-"

"Luhan anak yang baik, kami juga sangat mengenal keluarganya. Papa akan lebih tenang jika kamu ada di tangan orang yang tepat" Sela sang Papa sambil tersenyum senang dan membuat Sehun tidak tega membantah.

Sehun tahu, Luhan memang anak yang baik. Pria itu adalah teman semasa kecil kakaknya, dan Sehun sering mengintili mereka untuk bermain bersama. Pertemanan Sehun dengan Luhan hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Tapi Papa sama Mama tahu kan kalau aku sudah-"

"Sehun, dari awal Mama tidak pernah berkata ya untuk hubungan kamu dengan laki-laki itu" Ujar Mamanya memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Karena Mama tidak pernah mau untuk melihat kepada Jongin" Nada Sehun sedikit agak meninggi membuat kedua orang tuanya tercengang karena tidak biasanya Sehun membantah.

Yixing, kakaknya hanya bisa meraih bahu Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Tidak seharusnya Sehun seperti ini, orang tuanya tidak bis auntuk dibantah.

"Cukup Sehun, jangan sebut-sebut anak itu lagi disini!" Papanya menggeram lalu mengambil segelas air putih untuk menetralkan emosinya.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Kak Yixing yang jelas-jelas dekat dengan Luhan sejak awal" Sepertinya Sehun belum ingin berakhir. Ia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Masih ada saja orang tua yang memaksa anaknya untuk dijodohkan, seperti tidak laku saja.

Yixing tidak begitu ambil hati tentang yang Sehun ucapkan, ia tahu adiknya itu hanya emosi. Belakang ini Sehun memang sedikit agak meledak-ledak setelah Mamanya mengadu kepada Papanya kalau Sehun punya kekasih yang tidak jelas pekerjaan dan asal usulnya.

Sehun yang tidak betah berada dalam situasi semcam ini memilih untuk memundurkan kursinya dan beranjak dari sana. Mamanya sempat memanggil karena perilaku Sehun yang tidak sopan , tapi anak itu tidak menghiraukannya.

..

Waktu menunjukan pukul lewat tengah malam. Sehun terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu pada bagian perutnya. Ia mengecek jam di ponselnya kemudian duduk sambil menyelendeh di kepala ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mengusap perut dan tangan satu meremas ponsel, berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Jongin sudah tidur belum ya" Lirihnya seorang diri sambil mengusap layar ponsel dan terlihatlah foto Jongin dan dirinya sebagai _wallpaper._

Sehun sempat merutuki dirinya yang tadi tidak sempat menghabiskan makan malamnya, sekarang perutnya kembali lapar dan Sehun terlalu malas untuk turun ke bawah. Lagi pula, rasanya Sehun ingin makanan yang lain, _Pizza_ misalnya.

'Hm?'

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kamu sudah tidur?" Tanyanya basa basi, padahal ia tahu kalau Jongin baru saja terbangun karena mengangkat teleponnya.

'Hm' Sepertinya Jongin masih dalam proses menyadaran diri.

"Aku lapar... Ingin makan _P_ _izza_ " Suara Sehun terdengar merengek dan ini juga salah satu cara agar Jongin mau menuruti kemaunnya.

'Kamu lapar atau ngidam? Tengah malam begini minta _Pizza_ " Dumel Jongin, suaranya masih terdengar kacau

"Dua-duanya. Kamu bisa beliin kan?" Sehun lebih terdengar memohon dari pada meminta tolong, dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak.

'Yasudah, tunggu aku'

"Makasih sayang" Ujarnya sebelun mematikan sambungan telepon kemudian mengusap perutnya lagi.

Entah apa yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin hingga membuat Sehun begitu mencintainya. Begitu juga Jongin, beberapa kali ia di tolak oleh keluarga Sehun namun cintanya pada Sehun tetap sama, tidak pernah berubah walau hanya seujung kuku.

Di tambah lagi dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang yang tengah hamil, Jongin jadi begitu protektif dan Sehun sangat menyukai itu.

Memikirkan tentang kehamilannya membuat Sehun sedikit takut, masalahnya tidak ada siapapun yang tahu kecuali dirinya, Jongin dan Tuhan. Ia belum berani memberitau siapapun terlebih orang taunya. Bahkan Jongin memberinya saran untuk memberi tahu Yixing, kakaknya tetapi Sehun tidak mau, walaupun kakaknya itu memang selalu berpihak padanya tapi bagi Sehun lebih baik masalah ini disimpan sampai waktunya tiba.

Sehun memandangi perutnya, mengusapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia bahagia karena selain ia akan memiliki serang anak dari laki-laki yang dicintainya, hal ini juga adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Sehun gunakan untuk memaksa orang tuanya agar merestui hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan merasa jika ia sudah terlalu lama melamun sambil memikirkan ini itu. Pinggang Sehun terasa pegal lalu ia memutuskan untuk berguling ke samping kiri namun sebuah siluet seseorang dibalik pintu balkon membuatnya kembali terbangun dan Ia langsung bergegas untuk membukanya, pasti itu Jongin.

Ketika pintunya terbuka Jongin langsung menunjukan kantong kresek sambil tersenyum, kemudian Sehun memeluknya dengan antusias. Ia rindu. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu merindukan Jongin, padahal mereka hampir setiap hari bertemu. Mungkin bawaan bayinya.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyurunya cepat masuk.

Tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni rumah ini, diam-diam Jongin memang sering mengunjungi Sehun lewat balkon kamarnya. Apalagi semenjak Sehun hamil, ia sering mengidam yang aneh-aneh dan meminta Jongin membelikan ini itu. Tak jarang juga Sehun menyurunya datang hanya untuk menemaninya tidur. Jongin jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana kemauan Sehun dengan kemauan si jabang bayi.

"Makanya pelan-pelan sayang" Tangan Jongin terulur untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di bibir Sehun.

"Kamu tidak makan?" Sehun menyodorkan potongan _pizza-_ nya kemulut Jongin.

"Buat kamu saja" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sehun.

Selama Sehun makan, Jongin hanya memandangi wajahnya, sambil memikirkan banyak hal seperti bagaiaman ia bisa begitu mencintai perempuan ini dan bagaimana berjuangnya Sehun untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga Sehun pun membiarkan dirinya mengandung tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Tapi itu bukanlah suatu rencana, mereka hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya tanpa pengaman hingga terciptalah sebuah nyawa baru didalam perut Sehun. Jongin hawatir, tapi Sehun tidak, ia bahagia, sungguh. Apapun itu asalkan bersama Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Jongin mengelus perut Sehun ketika kekasihnya itu menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di dada Jongin setelah selesai menghabiskan satu box pizza sendirian.

"Dia selalu merindukan kamu" Sehun mendongak sambil meraba-raba rahang dan dagu Jongin. Sesuatu yang sangat Sehun suka untuk menyentuhnya ketika mereka berciuman.

Jongin tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan dibibirnya "Dia atau kamu?"

Dan mereka sama-sama tertawa dengan Jongin yang semakin memeluknya hangat.

"Jongin"

"Hm?"

"Besok sudah waktunya ke dokter. Kamu bisa antar aku?"

"Pasti. Aku tidak mau melewati perkembangannya sedikitpun" Sehun langsung tersenyum, perasaanya begitu bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa Jongin juga sangat memperhatiakn kandungan Sehun dan berharap anaknya akan tumbuh dengan baik.

"Berapa usianya?" Tanya Jongin masih betah mengelus perut Sehun

"Memasuki empat bulan. Kenapa?"

"Tidak lama lagi perut kamu akan semakin membesar, apa nggak sebaiknya kita kasih tahu yang sebenarnya?" Ujar Jongin sambil sesekali mengecup leher Sehun.

Dengan susah payah Sehun membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Jongin, ia remas kedua bahu pemuda itu lalu mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi masalah selanjutnya, Jongin. Bukannya merestui kita, aku takut mereka malah menyuruh aku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku tidak mau" Sehun terlihat sangat serius dan ketakutan di mata Jongin.

"Apa orang tua kamu sejahat itu?" Jongin menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Sehun.

"Tapi aku juga tidak yakin kalau mereka akan menerima begitu saja"

Jongin ingin berkomentar lagi namun Sehun malah mencium bibirnya seolah memberitahunya kalau ia takut, ia belum siap dengan apa yang nanti orang tuanya lakukan terhadap calon anak mereka. Sehun pasti akan memberitahunya, tapi nanti jika dirasa waktunya tepat.

"Jangan takut, aku ada buat kamu" Bisik Jongin tepat di depan bibir Sehun, lalu ia menarik gadis itu agar berada di pangkuannya kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya. Memberinya kekuatan serta kepercayaan akan hubungan mereka yang sedang diperjuangkan.

Setelah setengah jam Jongin menemani Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya, akhirnya gadis itu tertidur pulas. Ia bergerak pelan agar Sehun tidak terusik, kemudian melepas tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya lalu bergegas mengambil jaketnya untuk bersiap pergi.

Dia harus cepat pulang sebelum pagi datang dan membangunkan semua penghuni rumah ini.

 **..**

Di pagi hari, Sehun sudah bersiap dengan segala urusannya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ketika sang Mama sedang merapikan bekas sarapan di meja, Sehun malah sibuk sendiri membuat susu. Susu wanita hamil tentunya, tapi Sehun mengganti kemasannya dengan tempat susu biasa agar tidak ketahuan kalau itu susu untuk wanita hamil.

"Hun, selesai kuliah nanti kamu langsung pulang ya, dan jangan keluyuran. Malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu" Ujar sang Mama, membuat Sehun buru-buru menenggak susunya.

"Tapi ma-"

"Pokonya sebelum malam kamu harus sudah di rumah. Jangan membantah!" Mamanya memasang wajah tegas.

 _'_ _T_ _api aku harus ke d_ _o_ _kter kandungan_ _M_ _a..._ _'_

Rutuknya dalam hati.

Untungnya Jongin telah mendaftarkan nama Sehun di dokter kandungan lebih awal sehingga ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit, beberapa menit kemudian namanya langsung dipanggil. Sehun mengucap syukur karena Jongin sangat pengertian, walau sebnarnya ia tidak memberitahu Jongin perihal Mamanya yang menyuru pulang cepat.

Sore ini Sehun merengek pada Jongin untuk makan _pizza_ lagi. Setelah mengantar pacar tercintanya itu ke dokter kandungan Jongin langsung mengabulkannya walau ia harus rela diomeli bosnya karena tidak kembali ke tempat kerja. Ini semua demi Sehun, padahal semalam Sehun baru saja makan _pizza_ berukuran besar sendirian astaga... Dan Sehun hanya beralasan lagi kalau ini semua karena kemauan si jabang bayi, dan Jongin hanya bisa manggut-manggut saja mendengarkannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang sering tidak terkontrol nafsu makan. Mamanya juga sempat kaget waktu Sehun meminta untuk menambah nasinya saat makan malam beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hun, kontrol nafsu makan kamu, bukannya kamu takut jadi gemuk?" Kata Jongin, tapi sebenarnya dia senang melihat Sehun makan lahap seperti ini karena biasanya gadis itu sangat menjaga berat badannya.

"Ini bukan mauku Jongin. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu tidak suka aku jadi gendut?" Jongin telah mengalaminya kalau wanita hamil memang benar-benar sensitif. Ia harus lebih hati-hati ketika berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Bukan sayang, aku tetap suka kok bagaima nanti bentuk badan kamu" Ia mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tapi sebaiknya kamu pilih makanan-makanan yang sehat" Lanjutnya masih memperhatikan Sehun, namun si pacar tercintnya itu hanya manggut-manggut sambil terus makan.

Tiba-tiba getaran ponsel Sehun diatas meja mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Sehun meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk mengambil ponselnya karena tangannya kotor.

"Mama kamu" Ucap Jongin

Sehun langsung mengelap tangannya dengan tisu lalu menyedot minumannya sebentar sebelum mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jongin.

"Hallo Ma?"

'Kamu dimana?'

"Aku... Aku di kampus, kenapa?" Jawabnya beralasan, dan Jongin terlihat paham.

'Kamu lupa ya? Mama minta kamu pulang cepat Sehun. Nanti malam keluarga Luhan mau datang'

Sehun melirik Jongin, berharap pacarnya itu tidak mendengar yang di katakan Mamanya.

"Iya Ma, sebentar lagi aku pulang kok" Sehun buru-buru menutup panggilannya.

"Mama minta aku pulang cepat karena ada acara di rumah" Ujar Sehun sedikit berbohong karena ia tidak mau Jongin tahu tentang perjodohannya.

"Acara apa?" Jongin menyengrit tapi Sehun hanya mengidihkan bahunya.

"Oke, habiskan makananya dulu lalu kita pulang" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sehun.

..

"Sehun!"

Yang di panggil namanya langsung terkesiap saat sang Mama sudah menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu. Wanita paru baya itu masuk sambil menenteng sebuah gaun berwarna _peach_ dengan hisan bungan di pinggangnya.

Sehun menyengrit.

"Tadi Mama mampir sebentar ke butik terus liat gaun ini, pasti cantik banget kalau di pakai sama kamu" Terang Mamanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Sehun yang tadi sedang membaca buku di atas kasur, kini mencoba turun dan mengambil gaun yang di sodorkan Mamanya.

"Tapi kan ini acara pertemuan biasa Ma, aku masih punya stok baju yang bagus kok" Protes Sehun, karena Mamanya ini kadang suka berlebihan.

"Sayang, kamu harus keliatan cantik di depan keluarga Luhan, supaya mereka terpesona dan Luhan akan benar-benar jatuh cinta sama kamu" Mamanya masih tersenyum senang, namun Sehun terlihat tidak senang dengan senyuman itu.

Demi apapun Sehun tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini. Sehun sedang mengadung anak Jongin, tidak mungkin Sehun berpaling pada laki-laki lain. Cepat atau lambat, Sehun akan memberitahu semuanya.

"Cepat ganti baju kamu" Pinta Mamanya dan Sehun langsung berbalik memunggungi Mamanya untuk berganti baju.

Gaun yang cantik dan pas, Mamanya sempat memuji beberap kali saat Sehun selesai mengenakannya.

"Pilihan Mama memang selalu cocok buat kamu" Komentarnya, sambil sesekali merapikan baju Sehun. "Apa berat badanmu naik sayang? Perutmu agak membesar" Mamanya mengelus perut Sehun sambil menyengrit.

Sehun langsung menepis tangannya pelan dan terlihat gugup "Err... Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering makan dan ngemil Ma" Katanya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Mamanya menggelang pelan "Jaga berat badan kamu sayang"

"Hm, ya" Sehun masih terlihat gugup.

Setelah memberikan petuah yang cukup panjang akhirnya sang Mama keluar dari kamar karena mendapat telepon. Sehun masih bercermin di depan meja riasnya sambil menatap sendu.

Ia baru sadar kalau gaun ini di bagian perutnya terlalu ketat, jadi perutnya yang semakin membesar itu semakin terlihat, untung tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi ia masih takut kalau nanti ada yang menyadarinya

Ketika Sehun sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya, seseorang kini masuk dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum ketika sang kakak mendekat lalu memeluknya sayang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jalani saja dulu, Luhan tidak buruk-buruk amat kok" Katanya mencoba menyemangati adik satu-satunya ini sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Kakak takut aku akan seperti kakak ya?" Sehun menatap Yixing melalui cermin

Yixing sedikit mendongak dan membalas tatapan adiknya. Sehun jelas tahu dan paham apa yang telah dialaminya dulu. Memaksa menikah dengan seorang pria yang dicintainya tanpa restu dari orang tua. Kemudian Yixing pergi jauh dari rumahnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran. Namun setelah dua tahun menikah ternyata laki-laki itu pergi entah apa alasanya, membuat Yixing terpaksa harus pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dengan menanggung malu.

Banyak orang berkata _jika tidak ingin celaka maka turutilah perkataan orang tuamu._ Jadi bukan maksud Yixing ikut menyetujui perjodohan ini, dia hanya sedikit hawatir hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi kepada adiknya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Yixing pun berbicara "Sudah, kakak mau bantu Mama dulu. Kamu dandan yang cantik" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah pergi.

Setelah kepergian Yixing, Sehun masih diam sambil menatap dirinya di cermin, entah dia sama sekali tak berminat untuk ikut acara malam ini. Dia juga memikirkan bagaimana jika Jongin tahu, dia pasti benar-benar akan mendatangi orang tua Sehun. Jongin itu termasuk pria yang nekad, tapi Sehun juga takut jika akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jongin. Papanya akan melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan mereka.

ketika dirinya hendak melangkah keluar, ponselnya berdering dan Sehun segera mengangkat panggilannya

"Ya?"

'Mm tidak... Aku hanya ingin bilang _I love you_ ' Di seberang sana, orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya menelepon. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya.

" _I love you too_ dari aku dan anak kamu" Balasnya masih dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Ah ya _,_ _I_ _love you so m_ _u_ _ch_ untuk kalian berdua" Jongin ikut terkekeh setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin harus sering mengingat kalau ada dua orang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Jadi kamu menelpon hanya untuk bilang itu?"

'Em tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ingin bilang seperti itu'

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap kosong, kenapa ia menyangka kalau Jongin ini meneleponnya sebagai pertanda kalau kekasihnya itu tidak rela jika Sehun di jodohkan oleh orang lain. Ah rasanya Sehun ingin mengurung diri saja di kamar.

'Sayang?'

"Ya"

' _Are you ok?'_

" _yes,i'm ok"_ Sehun tersenyum kecil. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya "Jongin, aku tutup dulu ya, tamunya sudah datang"

Pip.

Jongin belum sempat menjawab Sehun langsung mematikan sambungannya tepat ketika sang mama membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat turun, keluarga Luhan sudah menunggu di bawah"

Sehun melempar asal ponselnya ke kasur dan keluar mengikuti Mamanya, ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga sambil menggandeng Mamanya. Ketika kehadirannya di sadari oleh orang-orang yang menunggunya di bawah, sang Mama langsung memberi kode agar Sehun memberi senyumnya.

Sehun langsung memberi salam dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buatnya ketika bertemu keluarga Luhan di bawah.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Seorang pemuda dengan jas abu-abunya berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sehun

Sehun terlihat ragu namun lagi-lagi Mamanya yang menyuruh agar menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Sehun jadi merasa seperti boneka yang sedang diatur oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku baik" Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu yang di ketahui bernama Luhan.

"Sehun sudah dewasa ya, padahal dulu masih suka manja-manjaan sama Mamanya" Komentar wanita paru baya yang duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sehun cantik loh, Han" Kini ayah Luhan mulai menggoda anaknya dan Luhan hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Setelah berbincang banyak hal, akhirnya tuan rumah mempersilakan tamunya untuk makan malam. Disela makan malam, para orang tua mulai menggoda Luhan atau Sehun yang kini duduk bersebelahan. Yixing juga ada di sana dan mengetahui bagaimana Sehun terpaksa melakukan ini.

ketika beberapa orang tengah asik menggoda Yixing yang belum juga menikah lagi, Sehun malah terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya.

"Hoek" Sehun langsung menangkup mulutnya dan pergi dari sana.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kedua orang tua Sehun saling memandang, mereka juga tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Ekhem, Sehun memang lagi kurang sehat tadi" Sergah Yixing cepat, padahal ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Tangan Sehun bergerak membuka kran _washtafel_ ketika dirasa isi perutnya sudah keluar. Ia mengusap bagian mulutnya dengar air lalu mengelapnya dengan tisu. Bibirnya sempat merutuk karena rasa mualnya datang dengan tidak tepat, tapi Sehun tidak menyalahkan siapapun, ini memang sudah resiko.

"Sehun, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba sang Mama mendekati dan mengelus pundaknya.

Sehun menggeleng takut-takut, namun ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat curiga.

"Ya sudah, bantu Mama siapkan hidangan penutup ya" Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Mamanya.

Sehun kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa hidangan penutup berupa buah-buahan dan puding. Entah perasaan Sehun saja atau memang benar, Luhan sejak tadi selalu memperhatikannya. Sehun risih sebenarnya, ia hanya pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

Namun Mamanya punya rencana lain untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Meminta Luhan untuk mengajak Sehun mengobrol berdua di taman belakang. Kini Sehun berjalan pelan sambil membawa piring berisi sepotong kue untuk Luhan yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang. Luhan yang menyadari kehadirannya kini mulai menatap dengan senyuman khas,senyum yang menurut Sehun tidak berubah dari dulu. Luhan memang pria dengan paras yang menawan. Ia akui dulu juga sempat suka dengan pria itu.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan jarak sebuah potongan kue yang ia letakan diantara dirinya dan Luhan. "Itu kue buatanku, cicipi saja kalau mau" Kata Sehun sebagai basa-basi

Luhan kembali tersenyum "Kamu jadi pendiam, padahal dulu cerewet" Katanya sambil mengambil potongan kue yang dibawa Sehun.

Bukannya tersenyum atau merespon Sehun malah diam dan matanya hanya melirik Luhan sekilas. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun, Luhan jadi berpikir kalau Sehun tidak menyukai leluconnya.

"Maaf" Gumamnya sambil berdehem.

Namun Sehun masih diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah kolam renang.

"Gimana kuliah kamu?" Sepertinya Luhan belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

"Tinggal memenuhi tugas akhir" Jawaban yang singkat namun Luhan malah tertawa kecil sambil tetap memandangi Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun protes.

"Kamu benar-benar banyak berubah. Sangat dingin"

"Setiap orang kan bisa berubah" Sehun menjawab sambil memainkan kuku jarinya agar tidak terlihat begitu kaku.

Sehun tidak berubah. Andai saja situasinya tidak seperti ini mungkin Sehun akan bersikap biasa saja kepada Luhan. Seperti dulu, Sehun selalu manja dengan siapapun termasuk Luhan. Kini keadaanlah yang membuatnya berubah, hanya karena satu alasan pandangan Sehun kepada Luhan menjadi berubah.

"Iya aku tahu, buktinya kamu lebih cantik sekrang"

Luhan menggombal, tapi entah Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan ketika dewasa dalam siatuasi seperti ini, kenapa tidak Yixing saja yang di jodohkan oleh Luhan. Sehun kembali melirik Luhan dan cowok itu masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Kamu sangat cantik" Tangan Luhan menyikap rambut Sehun dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

Merasa risih dengan prilaku Luhan, Sehun sedikit menjauhkan dan membuang wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh laki-laki itu.

"Aku... Makan lagi ya kuenya" Suara Luhan terdengar kaku.

Mata Luhan tak terlepas dari Sehun yang masih menunduk sambil memainkan kuku jarinya. Ia sedih karena Sehun lebih tertarik memandangi kukunya dari pada dirinya. Apa Sehun tidak menyukai kehadirannya, atau bagaiamana? Luhan tidak ingat jika ia pernah punya salah pada Sehun. Terakhir bertemu adalah ketika Sehun masih SMA dan mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab seperti biasa.

Tak terasa waktupun berlalu. Sejujurnya Luhan sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tidak benar-benar menghargai kedatangannya. Sehun terlihat cuek, masa bodo bahkan sepertinya tidak suka. Bahkan ketika Luhan berusaha mengajak berbicara dengan topik-topik yang berbeda, Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya. Luhan tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya Ibu Luhan datang dan memberitahu kalau sudah waktunya pulang, Luhan mengiyakan dan meminta waktu sedikit lagi untuk bicara dengan sehun.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang dan kamu juga harus istirahat" Luhan menghela nafas sambil merapikan jasnya "Terimakasih untuk kuenya" Luhan sengaja belum beranjak dari sana. Ia menunggu, menunggu Sehun untuk menoleh padanya. Masa iya sampai Luhan akan pulang sehun terus mengacuhkannya.

"Sehun" Luhan memanggil dan yang dipanggil hanya melirik. "Kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk samar. Bukan mnegiyakan, ia hanya menghargai nya. Padahal Sehun sangat berharap kalau Luhan tidak akan datang lagi. Tidak akan datang sebagai Luhan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sejujurnya Sehun sedikit menyesal karena memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki ini dulu sering membelanya ketika bertengkar dengan Yixing.

"Selamat malam" Luhan menciumnnya.

Kaget.

Sehun benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mencium pipinya sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia hampir saja akan membanting piring atau bahkan melempar piring kosong di sebelahnya ke arah punggung Luhan yang berjalan pergi. Namun emosinya tiba-tiba ditahan ketika merasakan pergerakan lain dari dalam tubunya.

Sehun menghela nafas "Maaf sayang, maaf..." Lirihnya sambil mengelus perut.

 _ **Tobecontinue...**_

A/N : Terimakasih waktunya untuk membaca ff ini. Untuk cerita ini sebnarnya remake dari dengan judul yang sama tapi pairingnya beda. Yang KLS terus sering baca di blog Mama Sehun pasti mungkin sudah pernah baca jadi ceritanya basi hehehe. Ada beberapa yang diubah si selain pairing juga, mungkin alurnya juga agak beda. Semoga yang disini bisa selesai ya soalnya yng di blog ngadet gak berlanjut wkwkkwk. Tolong ya ibu-ibu yang syudah baca reviewnya, nanti kalo bnyak yang suka eike lanjot. trims...


	2. Chapter 2

_Terimaksih sudah menanti. Semoga Chapter ini menyenangakan :)_

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan, Lu Han**

 **KaiHun, HanHun**

 **Gender switch, Sad romace**

 **Author : Mama Sehun**

 **.:: Our Love ::.**

Di sabtu sore, Sehun sedang menikmati waktu santainya di ruang keluarga dengan membaca majalah. Di pahanya terdapat semangkuk potongan-potongan buah segar sebagai cemilannya. Biasanya Sehun akan memakan apa saja yang sekiranya ada di rumah tetapi kemarin Jongin sengaja membelikannya banyak buah-buahan agar Sehun tidak makan sembarangan. Mamanya menyengrit ketika pulang dari kampus Sehun membawa cukup banyak buah-buahan di kantong kresek, lalu Sehun hanya menjawab kalau dirinya sedang menjalani masa diet.

Sehun baru saja memasukan potongan melonnya yang terakhir ke dalam mulut sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sofa di sebelahnya seperti diduduki oleh seseorang. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Mamanya sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Malam ini kamu tidak ada acaran kan, sayang?" Tanya Mamanya

Hati Sehun jadi was-was. Pasti Mamanya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tadi Luhan telepon, malam ini dia ingin mengajak kamu makan malam di luar" Lanjut Mamanya, padahal Sehun belum menjawab pertanyaan sebalumnya.

"Tapi aku... Temanku ngadain pesta ulang tahun, Ma"

"Sudaaah... Batalkan saja, yang ini lebih penting Sehun?" Sergah sang Mama cepat "Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau pergi dengan laki-laki itu ya?" Tuduhnya, membuat wajah Sehun mengeras takut namun ia menggeleng pelan untuk menyangkalnya.

"Temanku benar-benar ulang tahun, Ma" Jelas Sehun.

"Tapi Mama yakin kalau kamu pasti ketemu laki-laki itu" Mamanya menujuk lurus sebagai peringatan. Sehun bungkam tak ingin melawan "Luhan akan menjemput jam delapan. Kamu jangan kemana-mana" Lalu wanita paru baya itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi.

Sehun masih diam sambil menatap kesal punggung Mamanya yang berjalan pergi. Demi Tuhan Sehun memang akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun, ulang tahun temannya Jongin yang sudah Sehun anggap seperti teman sendiri. Iya oke Mamanya memang tidak salah, ia memang akan bertemu Jongin. Memangnya siapa lagi akan menemani Sehun, mengantar Sehun, menjaga Sehun kalau bukan Jongin. Mama dan Papanya kan hanya peduli kalau Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, tapi yang sebenarnya Sehun telah menderita di dalam.

Sehun memindahkan mangkuk yang telah kosong itu ke atas meja, melemparkan majalah yang tadi dibacanya asal sambil menghela nafas kasar.

Bagaimana ini?

Bukan masalah kalau Sehun tidak jadi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya Jongin, tapi masalahnya adalah Luhan. Setelah seminggu berlalu pertemuannya dengan Luhan malam itu, Sehun pikir laki-laki itu menyerah, berbikir kalau Sehun tidak menyukainya, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang malah menelepon Mamanya untuk mengajak makan malam.

Pintar sekali ya Luhan. Yang dia telepon adalah Mamanya Sehun yang jelas-jelas pasti akan menerima tawaran laki-laki itu. Sehun hanya bisa mengigit kukunya sambil mengumpat benci.

Kemudian Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jongin" Suara Sehun terdengar pelan, ia tidak mau sampai Mamanya atau siapapun mendengarnya.

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku tidak jadi datang ke acara ulang tahun Ravi?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya.

Inginnya si nekat saja, tetap pergi bersama Jongin dari pada harus terjebak berdua dengan Luhan. Tapi Sehun sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan orang tuanya. Terlebih Papanya yang mungkin tidak segan-segan memberi peringatan kepada Jongin.

'Kenapa?' Jongin jelas terdengar kecewa di nadanya.

"Aku merasa kurang sehat Jongin" Bohongnya. Walau merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jongin karena Sehun sudah terlalu banyak berbohong kahir-akhir ini, seperti masalah perjodohannya dengan Luhan, Jongin jelas belum tahu apa-apa.

'Kamu sakit?' Tanya Jongin yang malah terdengar sangat hawatir.

'Tidak. Bukan sakit Jongin, tapi aku hanya merasa... Lelah. Yah kamu tahu sendirikan bagaimana kondisiku akhir-akhir ini' Sehun tidak mau menyebutkan dengan gamblang apa yang terjadi, ia takut ada yang mendengar percakapannya. Lagi pula Jongin juga pasti sudah paham apa maksudnya.

'Baiklah. Kamu istirahat saja. Ini cuma acara makan-makan biasa kok, Ravi juga mungkin tidak keberatan'

"Sampaikan salam maafku untuk Ravi, Jongin"

'Akan aku sampaikan sayang'

"Ya, sampai nanti. Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit jari. Ia merasa berdosa sekali lagi pada Jongin. Inginnya Sehun jujur saja, tapi nanti jika waktunya tepat. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membuat Luhan menyerah.

...

Sehun berdiri sendu di depan cermin sambil memandangi dirinya yang nampak begitu cantik dan mempesona dengan balutan dress serta high heels yang senada. Mamanya yang melakukan ini semua, dari mulai memilihkan baju, sepatu, menata rambut sampai merias wajahnya. Sehun yakin Mamanya juga tahu kalau ia tidak sama sekali berantusian untuk pergi makan malam dengan Luhan, tapi Mamanya seolah menutup mata dan telinganya, dan tetap menyuru Sehun untuk pergi.

Ketika waktu tepat berada di angka delapan, Mamanya tiba-tiba kembali masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memberitahu bahwa Luhan sudah menunggunya di bawah.

Sehun melangkah menuruni tangga, mata Luhan seperti menatap kagum kepada sosok Sehun yang begitu cantik. Ia hanya tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang tuanya berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sehun. Belakangan Luhan memang beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih, tetapi Mamanya sering merasa tidak cocok dan teringat dengan temannya yang mempunyai anak gadis cantik. Kemudian Luhan menyetujinya dan sengaja kembali ke korea dan menawarkan diri di perusahaan Papanya Sehun untuk bekerja sama. Ya salah satu taktik untuk mendapatkan perhatian kurang lebih.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Sehun, menyapanya dengan begitu sopan dan sempat memujinya beberapa kali. Tapi Sehun malah bungkam dan hanya melirik ke arah Mamanya yang tersenyum senang.

Sehun yang dipuji kenpa Mamanya yang senyam senyum. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Mamanya saja yang kencan dengan Luhan. Sehun merutuk.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sehun, lagi-lagi atas paksaan Mamanya tangan Sehun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. Pria itu berpamitan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengajak Sehun masuk ke mobil.

Tidak banyak mengobrol di dalam mobil, sampailah mereka berdua di sebauh restoran yang mewah. Sehun mengiyakannya, tidak mungkin juga Luhan membawa Sehun ke tempat makan yang biasa-biasa saja. Luhan ini termasuk pria yang suka dengan kemewahan serta sesuatu yang mahal. Baik untuk dirinya ataupun untuk orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Seperti Sehun misalnya.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke salah satu meja yang ternyata sudah disediakan oleh pelayan. Mungkin Luhan telah memesannya beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi lalu mempersilakan Sehun untuk duduk, tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk menerima pesanan.

"Kamu suka tempatnya?" Tanya Luhan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun yang sejak tadi matanya terus berkeliaran melihat sekeliling. Jujur saja ia belum pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya.

Sehun mentapannya sebentar lalu mengaguk kecil.

"Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ada lantai dansa di sana. Aku dengar kamu suka menari" Ungkap Luhan sambil menunjukan ke arah lantai dansa.

"Terimakasih. Kamu cukup romatis" Sehun tersenyum kecil tapi tak menatap Luhan.

Itu bukan pujian, Sehun juga tidak sedang tersipu dengan kata-kata Luhan, ia hanya ingin membuat pria di depannya ini sedikit bahagia. Sedikit saja.

Tak lama pelayanpun datang membawakan hidangan yang dipesan oleh mereka. Mereka menikmatinya dengan tenang. Sesekali Luhan mengajaknya berbicang walau ia harus menelan kecewa lagi karena Sehun benar-benar pasif. Berbicara jika Luhan menanyakan sesuatu, selebihnya ia hanya diam. Tapi Luhan tidak patah semangat, setelah menikmati hidangan penutup ia berdiri kemudian sedikit menunduk sambil mengedahkan tangannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun mendongak lucu sambil menyengrit.

Apa Luhan tengah mengajaknya berdansa?

Awalnya Sehun ragu,tapi Luhan mendesaknya jadi Sehun mau tidak mau harus mengiyakan ajakan Luhan. Dengan perlahan Luhan menarik tangannya ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa lalu dengan sigap langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan tangan gadis itu reflek naik ke pundak Luhan. Dengan mengikuti alunan musik Luhan mulai mengajak Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehun diam tapi dia berusaha menyeimbangkan pergerakan Luhan yang semakin membawanya ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau Luhan terus menatapnya mencoba mendongak untuk membalas. Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Musik yang bergema tidak terlalu bising sehingga Sehun masih dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Biasa saja" Jawabnya kemudian kembali menunduk.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia mengerti dengan kondisi ini. Awalnya ia memang hampir menyerah mengingat bagaimana sikap Sehun ketika Luhan datang ke rumahnya malam itu. Tapi kemudian Luhan menanyakan perihal ini pada Mamanya Sehun dan tentu saja wanita itu telah menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan, bagaimana ia tidak menyukai hubungan Sehun dengan kekasihnya yang hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan disebuah bengkel mobil dan betapa berharapnya orang tua Sehun agar Luhan bisa persama putrinya.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun dan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah bagaimana merebut hati Sehun untuk melihatnya. Melihatnya sebagai orang lain, bukan sebagi Luhan teman semasa kecilnya.

"Luhan"

Sehun memanggil ketika cukup lama terdiam menikmati alunan musik sambil bergerak ke sana ke mari.

"Ya?"

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap laki-laki itu "Aku sudah punya pacar" Akunya dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tahu"

Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Luhan menjawab dengan enteng. Luhan yang seakan tidak keberatan bahkan sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pengakuan Sehun barusan. Sehun berasumsi kalau Luhan juga terlibat dalam rencana kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa kau juga terlibat?" Tuduh Sehun, matanya menyiratkan kecurigaan

"Terlibat apa?"

Ketika Luhan akan membawa tubuhnya untuk bergerak Sehun malah menahannya. Sepertinya Sehun semakin terlihat serius dengan topik pembahasaan ini.

Tangan Sehun reflek turun dari bahu "Perjodohan. Kamu tahu tentang perjodohan itu kan?"

Luhan sempat bungkam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sehun untuk digenggam. Mencium jemari lentik itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku dan kamu sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, begitupun orangtua kita, jadi ada baiknya kalau-"

"Sehun!"

Sehun langsung tersentak ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Merebut tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

Jongin?

Apa?

Kenapa Jongin di sini?

"Jongin. Kamu..."

Sehun langsung memjamkan matanya kuat-kuat setelah teringat kenapa Jongin ada di sini. Iya, ulang tahun temannya, Ravi. Ini adalah tempat yang di pilih Ravi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Bukankah kamu sedang sakit? Kenapa disini?"

Walau pertanyaan Jongin terdengar sederhana tapi sangat terlihat jelas kalau lelaki ini sedang marah. Marah karena mendapati Sehun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibilangnnya tadi sore.

"Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" Luhan maju lalu melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada lengan Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah memandang Luhan. Ia semakin dibuat binggung oleh pria ini. Ada apa, kenapa pria ini bersama Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kamu sendiri siapa?" Tanya Jongin tak sabaran.

Luhan tersenyum miring sambil melirik Sehun "Aku Luhan, calon suami Sehun" Ujarnya kembali menatap Jongin sambil meraih pinggang Sehun lalu senyuman sombong.

Entah Luhan hanya menebak kalau pria di hadapannya ini adalah kekasih Sehun. Ia belum mendengan namanya omong-omong.

Jongin tercengang. Matanya melebar tajam sambil menatap Luhan kemudian beralih ke arah Sehun yang langsung menyentak tangan Luhan dari pinggangnya. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan seakan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apa-apan ini Sehun?"

"Jongin-"

"Kamu bilang kamu sakit, sekarang kamu justru di sini bersama pria ini. Calon suamimu?"

"Tidak. Jongin, bukan seperti itu. Aku bisa jelaskan"

Tapi belum juga memulai untuk berbicara lagi. Justru Jongin malah menggelwng "Kamu membohongiku, Sehun" Lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun.

Ini kebiasaan Jongin yang sangat Sehun hafal. Terlalu gegabah, tidak sabaran dan si tidak mau mendengarkan Sehun dulu...

"Jongin tunggu!"

Tapi Luhan menahannya. Menahan Sehun yang akan beranjak untuk mengejar Jongin. Gadis itu menoleh dan terlihat marah ketika Luhan memberi isyarat untuk tetap tinggal.

"Lepas!" Teriak Sehun.

Beberapa orang sempat terusik dan menoleh ke arah mereka,. Luhan sempat meminta maaf kepada beberapa orang sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat mengejar Sehun.

Jongin berjalan tanpa tujuan. Enatahlah perasaanya kenapa sangat marah ketika emngetahui ternyata Sehun berbohong padanya. Sejauh ini Sehun tidak pernah berbohong, maksudnya sesuatu yang ditutupi. Sehun sangat terbuka padanya, apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, di kampusnyua semua ia ceritakan kepada Jongin.

Jongin tahu semua tentang sehun dua ratus persen. Tapi... Tapi kenapa Sehun berbohong padanya?

Ia terus berjalan cepat berusaha menghiraukan suara Sehun yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu sambil mencerna apa maksdunya laki-laki itu bilang kalau dia adalah calon suami Sehun. Hey Sehun sedang menggandung anaknya bukan? Tidak mungkin Sehun menghianatinya.

"JONGIN TUNGGU!"

"SEHUN AWAS!"

Dan sebua bunyi hantaman beserta teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar mampu menghentikan langkah Jongin.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sehun berteriak?

Tubuh Jongin berbalik cepat. Dadanya tersentak kencang mendapati jantungnya yang berdebar-debar ketika melihat Sehun terkulai lemas di persimpangan jalan. Dan tak jauh dari sebuah mobil telah berjalan cepat seakan keatakutan karena telah mencelakakan seseorang.

"SEHUN!" Jongin langsung berlari cepat menghampiri Sehun.

Luhan lebih dulu sampai. Ia terlihat panik mendapati Sehun yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya yang tak cepat untuk menghentikan Sehun.

"Jongin..." Sehun meringis. Tangannya seolah menggapai sesuatu yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Luhan kecewa, sangat kecewa melihat bagaimana Sehun malah justru menyerukan nama laki-laki itu, padahal Luhan lebih dulu sampai di sini.

"Sehun"

Ketika sampai langsung saja Jongin dengan wajah paniknya merebut Sehun dari pangkuan laki-laki itu ingin protes tapi ini bukan waktunya yang tepat untuk berdebat. Nafasnya Jongin memburu sambil terus menyerukan nama Sehun yang terus meringis, meremat-remat jemari Jongin seperti menahan sesuatu yang amat sakit.

"Jongin, sakit... Perutku sakit sekali..." Ringisnya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Berdarah!" Seru Luhan ketika tak sengaja melihat darah segar yang mengalir di kaki Sehun.

Jongin semakin kalang kabu dibuatnya. Tidak. Sehun sedang hamil, dia sampai lupa akan hal ini.

"Jongin, sakiiit..."

"Iya sayang, iya. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya" ucap Jongin, tanpa sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat Sehun yang dibantu oleh Luhan. Ia sempat akan mencari taxi sebelum akhirnya Luhan menawarkan agar memakai mobilnya untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

...

Suasana di rumah sakit malam itu cukup sepi, hanya ada suster atau dokter yang mondar mandir melewati ruangan ICU. Jongin dan Luhan duduk terpisah dalam diam, sesekali Luhan melirik Jongin dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang menitikan air matanya.

Luhan sendiri bingung, ini terlihat berlebihan jika mengingat luka Sehun hanya lecet-lecet di bagian lengan saja. Tapi Luhan juga sempat berpikir keras tentang darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir di kaki Sehun, seperti...

"Luhan!"

Luhan berdiri ketika kedua orangtua Sehun datang dan menghampirinya. Mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa, bahkan Mama Sehun terlihat habis menangis. Yixing juga terlihat disana dengan wajah hawatirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanya sang kepala rumah tangga dengan tergesah.

"Sehun masih ditangin oleh dokter di dalam Om, Tante" Jawab Luhan dengan tenang agar Papa Sehun tidak terlalu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi Luhan?" Kini Mamanya Sehun yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tadi-"

"Maaf..."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Pria itu berdiri sambil menunduk, sepertinya tidak berani menatap kedua orang tua Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf karena ini kesalahan saya" Ungkap Jongin masih menunduk gemetar.

Tanpa meperdulikan apapun Papa Sehun langsung mendekati Jongin dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, Ia menatap tajam sambil mendengus marah. Luhan yang tahu siatuasi akan menjadi kacau langsung mencoba menenangkan Papa Sehun, begitu juga Yixing dan Mamanya.

"Kau ini memang pembawa sial! Sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan anakku. Keras kepala! Kamu sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak mendekati Sehun tapi kamu malah membuatnya celaka. Pergi kamu!" Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil mendorong bahu Jongin.

Jongin tak berani menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Walau langkahnya terasa berat karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun di sana, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin kacau. Jongin memang berbalik untuk pergi, tapi bukan untuk menyerah, ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk menunggu kabar dari Sehun.

Dan juga anaknya.

Ketika pintu ruang ICU terbuka, semua mata beralih pada sosok pria berjubah putih yang baru keluar dari ruangan sambil mencopot maskernya. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, Jongin yang tadi meringkuk di lantai kini ikut berdiri was-was menanti dokter itu berbicara dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" Papa Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Kondisi lukanya tidak parah, hanya lecet-lecet di bagian lengan saja. Namun mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandungannya" Jelas sang dokter sambil menatap orang tua Sehun bergantian.

"Kandungan?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sambil menyengrit. Seakan mereka sama-sama mengetahui pikirannya satu sama lain.

Namun sosok Jongin yang tadi berdiri tegap kini menjadi lemas seakan kehabisan tenaga. Ia membagi beban tubuhnya dengan tembok dingin yang membisu sambil mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Akhirnya pertahanan Jongin runtuh, ia merosot dan terduduk lemah di lantai yang dingin. Jongin sangat terpukul dengan apa yang di katakan dokter barusan.

Anaknya. Anaknya yang sangat ia dan Sehun harapkan kini tidak bisa tertolong. Ini semua salahnya, tidak seharusnya Jongin berlari dan membiarkan Sehun mengejarnya. Seharusnya Jongi berhenti dan memenuhi panggilan Sehun.

Jongin menyesal.

Lalu sekarang bagaiamana. Sehun pasti sangat kecewa, Sehun pasti akan membencinya.

"Apa maksud dokter?" Mamanya Sehun semakin penasaran namun ia juga terlihat takut. Ia berharap kalau dokter tidak mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Karena mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di bagian perutnya, Nona Sehun mengalami keguguran, jadi kami mengambil tindakan untuk mengeluarkan janinya" Terang dokter itu sekali lagi.

"Jadi selama ini Sehun hamil?" Sang Mama memekik kencang dan ketika dokter itu mengangguk tubuhnya langsung lemas dan Yixing dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Luhan benar-benar syok dibuatnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang dicintainya ternyata sedang hamil. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sebelum kejadian ini.

Ketika semua terdiam karena masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba suara Jongin yang tengah terisak terdengar. Semuanya menoleh, membuat Papa Sehun geram dan langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Teriaknya di depan wajah Jongin.

Papa Sehun langsung menarik Jongin agar bangun dan langsung memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Jongin tidak melawan, ia hanya diam sambil merasakan perih di bagian sudut bibirnya.

"Kamu yang melakukannya? Benar kamu yang melakukannya?" Ditariknya lagi Jongin lalu ia menghimpitnya ke dinding. "JAWAB BRENGSEK!"

Satu pukulan kembali melukai wajah Jongin.

"Kamu telah menodai kehormatan putriku. Seharusnya dari awal kamu sudah aku bunuh!" Katanya sambil menendangi tubuh Jongin yang terkapar dilantai.

Beberpa orang menyaksikannya. Luhan yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya mendekati Papa Sehun untuk menghentikannya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak melawan karena apa yang dikatakan tuan Papa Sehun adalah benar. Dia memang salah, dia yang menyebabkan semua ini kematian calon bayinya.

"KIM JONGIN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Papa Sehun kembali berteriak ketika Luhan terus menariknya agar menjauh dari Jongin.

Mama Sehun kini masih menangis di pelukan Yixing, ia terlalu syok mendengar kabar dihari ini. Sehun yang kecelakankan lalu tiba-tiba keguguran. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

"Saudara Kim Jongin"

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan untuk memanggil seseorang, dengan keadaan yang lemah Jongin berdiri karena merasa namanya di panggil,ia mengangkat tangannya. "Saya suster" Ucapnya lemah.

"Anda di tunggu pasien di dalam"

"Tidak!"

Papa Sehun membentak dengan mata yang melotot "Saya ayahnya, kenapa yang di panggil adalah si anak brengsek itu?" Lanjutnya dengan emosi yang masih menggebu-gebu.

"Maaf Pak, ini permintaan pasien" Suster itu membela diri.

"TAPI SAYA AYAHNYA!"

"Saudara Kim Jongin, silakan masuk"

Luhan segera mencegah Papa Sehun saat pria itu hendak marah kepada suster lagi "Om, biarkan Jongin menenangkan Sehun di dalam. Sehun pasti terpukul dengan kejadian ini" Kata Luhan mencoba bijak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongin berjalan lemah menuju ruang ICU, ia sempat membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Papa Sehun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Ketika dirinya sudah menemukan sosok Sehun yang begitu rapuh sambil menekuk kedua lututnya di atas tempat tidur, mata Jongin memanas. Ia tak tega, Sehun pasti sangat kecewa.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Sehun langsung mendongak. Wajahnya kacau, matanya sembab dan bibirnya bergetar menahan kesedihan. Langsung saja Jongin berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Memeluk wanita itu dengan tangis keduanya yang pecah.

"Maaf Jongin, maafka aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya" Sehun terisak kencang dipelukan Jongin sambil meremat bahunya.

Jongin mengecup kepalanya penuh cinta "Tidak Sehun, tidak. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak pergi, seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu" Ujar Jongin sambil menunduk untuk menatap mata Sehun.

"Jongin, seharusnya aku tidak berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku membunuhnya" Air mata Sehun tak hentinya mengalir. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah akan kejadian ini karena tidak bisa menjaga suatu anugerah yang Tuhan titipkan padanya.

Pria itu kembali menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Sehun kalau ini bukan salahnya "Jangan terus menyalahkan diri, Tuhan hanya sedang menguji kita. Percayalah" Ujar Jongin. Matanya tak terlepas dari Sehun. Memberikan keyakinan pada kekasihnya kalau ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Dengan sayang Jongin memngusap pipi Sehun, mengelap air matanya, menyibak rambutnya berantakan lalu mengecup bibirnya. Sehun mendengarnya ketika Jongin berbicara di depan bibirnya. Laki-laki itu berjanji untuk tetap berad di sisi Sehun.

Mereka terdiam dengan Jongin yang ikut duduk di ranjang Sehun untuk memeluknya, menghiraukan beberapa suster yang mondar-mandir untuk melihat keadaan Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar menjaganya, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut untuk memberinya ketenangan. Sedikit-sedikit isakana Sehun masih terdengar tapi ia sudah tidak lagi menangis. Jongin benar-benar memberinya ketenangan.

"Jongin"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu?" Sehun baru menyadari kalau wajah Jongin babak belur. Apakah ia berkelahi bersama Luhan? Pikir Sehun.

Jongin sedikit membuat jarak diantara mereka agar bisa manatap Sehun "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan hawatir" Katanya dengan lembut

"Biarkan saya masuk!"

Suara keras seseorang benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan di ruangan ICU. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin ketika kekasihnya itu sedikit merubah posisinya. Entah kenapa Sehun jadi merasa takut jika Jongin melangkah menjauh sedikit saja dari sisinya.

Kilatan mata Sehun berubah memerah ketika ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berhasil masuk keruangan itu. Ada Luhan dan Yixing juga disana, namun wajah mereka terlihat lebih tenang dari kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi wajah Papaya yang terlihat berapi-api.

Jongin langsung turun dari ranjang Sehun ketika pria tua menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sehun..." Mamanya reflek berli ke arah Sehun lalu memeluknya, diikuti dengan Yixing yang mengintil di belakngnya. "Mama sangat hwatir sayang" Tapi Sehun hanya diam menunduk.

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan Sehun! Papa tidak menyangka kamu akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini" Papanya berbicara pelan namun nadanya penuh dengan penekanan. "Durhaka kamu Oh Sehun! Setelah apa yang Papa kasih selama ini, beginikah balasan kamu?"

"Itu karena Papa memberikan yang tidak aku inginkan dan menjauhkan semuanya yang mau"

"DIAM KAMU!"

Semua di ruangan itu diam. Begitu juga dengan beberapa perawat yang masih berada di sana. Mamanya semakin memeluk Sehun karena ia tahu pasti putrinya sedang ketakutan.

"Pa, ini rumah sakit. Sehun baru saja mengalami musibah. Memangnya Papa tidak kasihan?" Kini Yixing angkat bicara.

Papanya memang diam tapi kilatan marahnya masih terlihat. Marah-marah bukanlah hal bagus bagi kesehatannya, akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari ruangan itu. Melihat wajah Kim Jongin rasanya ingin sekali membunuh anak itu.

"Mama lebih baik menemani Papamu ya, ada kak Yixing disini yang menjaga kamu" Ujar Mamanya yang kemudian ikut pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tinggalah di sana Kim Jongin yang masih diam berdiri di sebelah ranjang Sehun, Yixing yang beralih memeluk Sehun kemudian ada juga Luhan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Kini laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun. Tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus tangan Sehun. Namun Sehun langsung menyentaknya sembari membuang muka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Memangnya Luhan harus bagaiaman? Jika ditanya apakah ia kecewa, jawabannya adalah ia. Ia kecewa pada Sehun karena menurutnya Sehun terlalu bodoh memberikan begitu segalanya begitu saja kepada Jongin. Padahal belum tentu laki-laki itu akan membahagikannya.

Tak sengaja mata Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin. Tenyata Jongin tengah menatapnya geram. Mungkin sejak tadi, tapi Luhan baru menyadarinya. Luhan tak mau kalah, mereka cukup lama bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Jongin tiba-tiba melangkah cepat mendekati Luhan.

Jongin mencengram kemeja Luhan "Kita perlu bicara" Katanya membuat Sehun dan Yixing sempat saling bertatapan khawatir.

Luhan yang awalnya diam akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Jongin keluar.

"Kak, kakak ikuti mereka. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin" Ujar Sehun

"Kamu yakin tidak papa sendirian?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Yixing memenuhi keinginan Sehun. Wanita itu keluar dari ruangan ICU dan sempat melihat Luhan diujung lorong berbelok ke kanan. Yixing terus mengikutinya, ia juga sebnarnya takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada keduanya. Memangnya apalagi yang terjadi antara sesama pria jika dua-duanya terlihat marah.

Dalam kegelapan Yixing dapat menemukan keduanya tengah berada di lapangan kosong. Tidak sampai dia detik tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan langsung tersungkur ke tanah setelah mendapat pukulan dari Jongin. Yixing syok dan langsung bergegas menghentikan mereka.

Ketika sampai, ia melihat tubuh Jongin terlepar oleh Luhan dan tak lama Jongin membalasnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Cukup! Jongin cukup!" Yixing menarik bahu Jongin sampai laki-laki tersentak dan berhenti memukuli Luhan. "Tidak ada gunanya kalian berkelahi seperti ini" Yixing berujar sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

Jongin yang terlihat masih menggebu-gebu dengan nafasnya yang naik turun, sementara Luhan masih berusaha menutupi luka sobek di sudut bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jongin, lebih baik kamu kembali. Sehun lebih membutuhkanmu"

Walau keinginanya untuk memukuli Luhan sampai babak belur masih belum tersalurkan tapi Jongin mendengarkan Yixing. Wanita itu benar, Sehun lebih membutuhkannya disana.

Setelah kepergian Jongin kini Luhan terlihat mengela nafaas cukup panjang, ia juga lebih tenang sambil membersihkan jasnya yang terlihat kotor sehabis berkelahi tadi.

Yixing berjalan menghampirinya "Luhan, apa tidak sebaiknya kamu menyerah?" Tanya Yixing yang mencoba membatu membenarkan kemeja Luhan.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sambil menatap Yixing tidak percaya "Aku pikir kita teman baik Xing. Jadi kamu lebih membiarkan Sehun bersama laki-laki itu?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Aku hanya ingatkan. Sehun sangat mencintainya, mengingat bagaimana dia rela melakukan ini hanya untuk meyakinkan semua orang. Aku hanya takut Sehun akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini" Terang Yixing.

Tidak. Yixing tidak membela siapapun. Luhan memanglah teman baiknya, tapi Sehun adalah adiknya yang harus dibiarkan bahagia. Yixing bisa melihat ketulusan dari prilaku Jongin, ia juga yakin kalau Jongin bukanlah seperti mantan suaminya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Yixing memang orang yang bodoh dimasa lalu.

"Sehun adalah anak yang penurut bukan. Aku pikir dia pasti lebih akan mengikuti keputusan orang tuanya. Menyingkirkan laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin itu gampang. Aku yakin Sehun akan bersamaku. Kamu tenang saja Yixing" Jelas Luhan sambil mengancingkan beberapa kancing kemeja sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang pilu.

 _ **To be continue...**_

A/N:Hai... terimakasih banyak yang udah follow gue dan kasih favorite juga. Sebenrnya iseng ja bikin karena udah kangen udah lama gak nulis, syukur deh kalau pada suka. Semoga dichapter ini juga suka ya. Maaf kalo dikit-dikit dan apdetnya lama. doain aja supaya lancar, soalnya gue gak baik nih dalam menulis chapter kwkwk. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review kalian semua, maaf gak bisa bales satu-stu. Mohon review lagi ya ibu-ibu hehehe...


End file.
